I Can't Beeleive - Bumbleby week 2018
by flying0potato
Summary: Blake is down and Yang is around.


I Can't Beeleive

I don't know what to do. How am i supposed deal with these feelings? At this point I just want them to go away, but they won't, they just keep on getting worse.

It was a quiet, peaceful morning, until the sound of a trumpet disrupted it.

"Do you seriously have to do that every morning, Ruby?" Weiss asked, still irritated by the early morning wake up "call" from her partner. The four were now sitting in the cafeteria, eating breakfast together.

"Weiss! I told you before— We have to be prepared, in case the White Fang attack again. The earlier we wake up, the more training we can get in"

"I don't think we'll be much use if we're half asleep while we fight them, Ruby" Yang commented. Ruby just grumbled in return.

"Even if they did come back" Weiss started talking

"We'll kick their asses again" Yang interrupted, "right, Blake?" Blake had been silent for not just what was the entire conversation, but almost all morning too— besides the usual "good morning" that she said to her team.

"Huh?" She finally spoke.

"Are you even listening, Blake!?" Weiss scolded

"Sorta... I don't really think we have to worry about the White Fang." Ruby grumbled again upon hearing Blake's words.

"Woo!" Yang and Weiss cheered at the thought of being able to actually sleep in for once.

"However" The twos celebration was cut short. "Atlas, is a different story. The White Fang are probably already planning something to break out their people who were arrested at the vytal festival."

"We can't really do too much about that though, Blake" Yang spoke, trying to calm Blake.

"I know..."

"Well, we still have to be up early for the mission tomorrow anyway" Ruby cheerfully reminded the group.

"Boo!" Yang booed. Weiss just sighed. And Blake, she giggled a little.

"I guess…"

"No" Blake tried to stop Yang from what she knew was one of her-

"It's pretty "vytal" that Atlas doesn't let their prisoners escape" Everyone, besides yang, grumbled at the same time.

It was a few weeks ago— the attack on the vytal festival. A failed attempt by the white fang. Though the consequences of it still ring out to this day. Luckily, since then, there has been no sighting of the other group that infiltrated the school.

Professor Oobleck headed the first Class of the day. He was doing his usual rambling at a rate that everyone could barely keep up with, while practically running around the classroom. Most students were hard at work, well, as hard at work as they could be. though one student in particular was being rather distracted today; Yang Xiao Long. It seemed she was trying to get her partner's attention by goofing off in class. however, after awhile, it began to just annoy her.

"Hey, Blake" Yang whispered to the Black haired girl beside her.

"Stop it, Yang. I'm trying to do my work."

"Just look here for a sec"

"Fine... but after this ju-" what Blake saw had stopped her sentence— It was just Yang— She was making a face that was probably one of the most stupid looking faces that Blake had ever seen. She didn't know wether to laugh or… Without warning, Blake quickly jumped out of her seat, and headed out of the classroom. Oobleck even paused for a moment, before continuing his ramblings.

"Yang, what did you do!?" Weiss quietly shouted.

"N-nothing. I just made a silly face, is all."

"Well don't just sit there."

"Go after her." Ruby completed Weiss' sentence. And with that, Yang too ran out of the classroom.

"You can't do this, Blake" Blake began to speak to herself as she panicked about something, while sitting on the toilet. She was feeling something that frightened her greatly. Something that she tried to repress.

"Blake!" Yang called, after rushing into the bathroom. However, Blake just stayed silent and continued to just think to herself,

 _why am i like this._ Yang began to check under the toilet stalls, until she saw Blake's shoes under one of them.

"...I'm sorry if i did something to upset you… i was just trying to make you laugh, cause you seemed kinda down today." Blake stayed silent again. "I understand if you don't want to talk… I'll leave you b-"

"Dont go!" Blake finally spoke. Yang could hear her friend's voice crack, it wasn't easy for Blake to talk right now. "I-It's not your fault" Blake stood up, facing the door. "You just... reminded me of my past"

"So, it is my fault?"

"No!" she quickly opened the door, finding Yang's face a bit too close. Yang smiled and just took a step back.

"Hehe. i'm just messing with you again." Blake looked away, her face seemed a little flushed, embarrassed.

"My friends in menagerie... You reminded me of them." a half truth by Blake.

"In the White Fang?"

"Yeah, but not everyone in it was like...Adam"

"Oh… well, maybe when we get a break we can go visit them?"

"What about him?"

"We'll just have to beat the crap out of him if we see him again." Yang laughed, though she was 100% serious

"Hehe" Blake giggled in return. "Maybe we should heed Ruby's words and start training more then"

"Maybe" Yang gave a flirty smile.

"Yang?"

"Yeah, Blake?"

"Why did you come after me?"

"You know why"

"I mean, was it just because you thought that you were the reason i ran off?"

"What? No. i care about you, stupid" Yang quickly replied, "you think I'd just let my best friend and partner runoff in distress, and not come after her?"

"Best friend?"

"What?" Yang sounded confused by Blake's singular word.

"I didn't know you thought of me as your best friend" Blake smiled.

"Huh. oh, yeah. Guess i just didn't mention it before" Yang sounded embarrassed.

"Hehe" Blake giggled again "well, you're my best friend, too"

Eventually, another two girls came walking into the bathroom. It was Ruby and Weiss— class had finished, so they went off looking for the other half of their team.

"We thought we'd find you two here!" Ruby happily shouted

"We?" Weiss quereed "Wasn't i the one who said they'd be here?"

"Eh, you suggested it, i guess"

"Uh, huh" Weiss, proudly confirmed.

"So, why're you guys hanging out in the bathroom? I mean it's clean and all but" Ruby stopped talking, waiting for either Blake or Yang's reply

"It's the perfect hideout from the teachers" Yang spoke a half truth also.

"Riiiiight" Weiss knew that something wasn't quite right.

"Crap! We're gonna be late for class!" Ruby abruptly interrupted to change the subject, though she wasn't wrong— if they kept talking in the bathroom, they would be late.

Following Ruby's lead, the quartet, at a steady pace, began heading for their next class. Yang was walking by Weiss and Ruby. While Blake steadily dawdled behind. She continued to look at Yang, as they kept walking, admiring her.

 _She's so…_

"Why do i always have to think that" Blake complained to herself.

"Think what?" Yang asked, turning around to face Blake but still awkwardly walking forward/backwards.

"Huh? Uh, nothing, Yang…. Maybe you should turn around before you fall" Blake suggested

"Yeah, Yang. stop showing off" Weiss commented

"I'm not gonna-" she fell "AH!": and let out a shout as she tumbled to the floor.

The crew stopped.

"Ow, ow" Yang whined as she sat on the floor, trying to recover from her fall. Ruby chuckled at her sisters mishap.

"Who wasn't gonna fall, again?" Weiss mockingly asked.

"Are you alright, Yang?" Blake crouched down to meet Yang's face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah— Perfectly fine" Yang smiled and began to laugh it off. She quickly got off the floor, with a helping hand from Blake. RWBY soon began heading to class again.

Yang turned around to Blake once again and began talking.

"So what were you saying again, Blake?"

"Yang, you're gonna fall"

"You can see the future!?" Yang joked

"Yes. we're gonna be late for class cause you'll keep falling, and then be made to stay behind"

"Ah" Yang turned around. "Heh. Sorry"

Blake head was full of bittersweet thoughts.

 _Even if… if i did try. There's no way she'd feel the same, right? I'd just ruin everything. And even if she did, what would we do… we don't exactly have that much in common._ Blake slowed down even more. Just slightly humouring her feelings made her feel much worse. The reality of her situation was something she'd try not to think about, but sometimes she just couldn't help to wonder.

Before Blake had even known it, Yang had slowed down to walk beside her.

"You alright?" Yang asked

"Yeah… I'm," _lie_ "fine."

"So, you weren't just checking me out earlier?"

"Wah! N-no! Why would i even-" Yang's laugh interrupted Blake.

"You're such a clown sometimes, you know that, Yang" Blake smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment" She smirked at Blake.

"Yo, yo. We're here. Time for everyone to act like Weiss" Ruby spoke

"Ah, Weiss' favorite teacher" Yang commented

"Hey! I don't like him either" Weiss defended herself. Blake sighed

 _just as i was feeling better._

Everyone entered the classroom. The teacher gave them a disappointed look. All the other students were already in their seats.

"Are we late?" Yang asked.

"Thirty more seconds and you would have been" the teacher said in his usual, stale, grumpy, monotone voice.

"Right… " Yang spoke before heading to her seat, the rest of the team followed.

Everyone in the class, more or less, hated it. Though that wasn't due to the subject at hand— the subject being emotional control. Most of the students even liked the subject, they just hated the teacher. Not for petty reasons, he was just an overbearing asshole. A middle aged, not quite grumpy— even though that was how he looked, he was just always extremely serious, even outside of school, and disliked way to many things to list. While this class always existed in the school, it was mainly for 2nd year students. However, this teacher was not the usual one. No— the usual one had died in the incident a few weeks back. In the days that followed the white fang attack, the Grimm had become much more daring, What the students had witnessed that day had greatly changed their emotional states, causing Grimm attacks to greatly increase. In order to deal with the negative emotions that the students felt, Professor Ozpin made the decision to find a sub teacher, and also make the class mandatory for the 1st year students to also attend.

For some reason Yang seemed more anxious than usual to talk to Blake. Granted, this was the kinda class where if you yawned out loud you'd probably get detention, but that usually didn't stop Yang. In-truth, she just didn't want to upset Blake again.

"Hey, Yang?" Blake whispered. Yang didn't really have much choice in talking to Blake though. She could see how Yang felt, and since Yang helped cheer her up all the time, Blake wanted to do the same for her.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think that the teacher kinda looks like a grumpy old eggplant?" Yang almost burst out laughing but instead she just made a noise that sounded like a combination of a chuckle and scoff, trying to hold the laugh in. however, against her efforts, the teacher still heard her.

"Well, ms Xiao Long, since you have the time to scoff at me, mayhaps you can come up and list the differences between a class 3 and a class 2 grimm.

"Uhh... nah, I'm good"

"That wasn't a request" the teacher gave Yang a stern look. She sighed,

"Alright then" Yang reluctantly moved out of her seat.

"Sorry" Blake whispered. Her partner just returning a smirky smile.

Once Yang was up the front, and listing things on the chalkboard, the teacher continued his lecture. At first, Yang did actually list some things, but once she was sure that he was no longer paying attention, she began to draw something. Blake was the only one to realise what Yang was drawing before she had finished.

"So, ms Xiao Long, how did your list go" the teacher turned around to see Yang's, and technically Blake's, masterpeace. She stepped away from the board, revealing the eggplant man to everyone. However, Yang looked only at Blake, and sent her a mischievous smile— unlike any she had done before. Blake could barely hold her laughter in, and just thought to herself,

 _I can't beelieve I'm in love with this complete dork._


End file.
